The objectives of these experiments are: 1) To define the role of electric pacing in enhancing absorption from the canine and human small intestine. 2) To assess the role of the proximal antrum and the proximal gastric vagi in gastric motility. 3) To explore autoregulation of gastric motility by gastric hormones. Using in vivo techniques, electrical activity will be measured with silver electrodes and motility recorded by strain gauges, and these measurements will be correlated with transit of liquids and solids through and absorption from the gut. Control patterns will be compared to those found with electric pacing, after operation, and during endogenous release of gastric hormones.